Naruto time travel,love fanfic
by Naga Kipz Toto LK
Summary: Naruto time travel...hi my name is kushina ...where am i ?sukura,kakashi-sensei can you hear me...what is your name boy?my name is Naruto...(narutoXkushinaXnarutoXmikoto)...I love you Kushina...


**_"Chapter 1:The past"_**

Team 7 and kuguya was fighting."I cant lose",Naruto whispered do himself then he used biju sage mode and he got more stronger,then when he was defeating her she used a jutsu that was sucking everything that was near."Then Naruto saw that the vortex was also going to suck Sasuke away he quickly teleport near him and push him away".

"Naruto",Kakashi and Sakura shouted but it was too late the vortex already sucked Naruto.

XXX

Naruto got up and found himself in a jungle."Sakura,Kakashi-sensei" he shouted but no one respond,then he went to a nearby riverbank and saw his reflextion that he was no 20 years old but he was 12 years old and his hair was white and long and he look more better and handsome and he didnt remember anything not even his name.

Then he sense that 3 anbu was coming towards him,he dont remembered that he can sense anyone,when the anbu reached near him the leader anbu asked his name,but he dont know what to say the he told that his name was "Naruto".So Ken-san, where are you from??? asked the second anbu ,"as long as i know i dont remember anything",replied the white hair boy,i want you to come with us replied the leader of the anbu.

XXX

(10 minutes later)

"There was a man sitting on a chair",then the man asked who he was then the white hair boy replied that his name was "Naruto".So Naruto what are you doing in Konoha forest,asked the man."All i remember is my name",Naruto replied to the man."May i know who you are",Naruto asked him,"Im the third hokage and my name is Hizuran shirutobi",replied the man.

Then the hokage asked him whether he wanted to become a Konoha ninja or not the he directly said "Yes".Ok then tomarrow i will send an anbu to take you to your respective classroom of academy,said the hokage."Where will i stayed,hokage-sama",Naruto asked him "ohh i didnt think about that",replied by the hokage with a smiling face.The hokage told him that he will stayed with him for atleast 2 weeks the he dismised him calling his anbu to take him to his house.

XXX

"Naruto woke up early in the morning around 6:07am",he when outside to the compound and started to some exercised.It was already 7:14 so he went to the kitchen andhe w

saw that the hokage and his wife was awake so he wished the hokage and the hokage wife "good morning" then he ate the breakfast and the hokage called one of the anbu and told him to take Naruto to the academy.

XXX

(Meanwhile in the academy)

"He saw many children in the class and when he entered many girls stared at him,asking each other who is this guy.Many girls stared and told each other that his whiskered mark is so cute and he look so handsome".

When he found a place amd sat someone came shouting in the class "IM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE",then her friend told her not to shout then she replied that "when she becomes a hokage everyone will respect her".Then her feiend Mikoto whispered in her ear that someone was sitting on their bench,when kushina stared at Naruto he blushed.He went near him and told that her name is "Kushina Uzumaki",My name is "Naruto" then she blushed when she heard that he was talking to her.

Then their teacher came in and while the student wishes their sensei "good morning"that he stared at Naruto,"ohh so you are the new student,please tell us your name",asked the teacher,My name is "Naruto"then he sat back to his bench.Today we will be taking the history class of the great Hashirama story.

 ** _"This chapter is done it took me a while to think of the story.As for you this is my second fanfiction,the first one didnt wrote well so i thought i will leave that one and write another one.Please tell me if the story is written well or not,and the importance is that their are some spelling mistake i dont know some spelling so it might be wrong.THANKS TO ALL THE READERS"._**

 ** _"PLEASE REVIEW"_**.


End file.
